


Better in Time

by writerdot



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Slash, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdot/pseuds/writerdot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since that day, that awful case, he’s felt tired and worn out and this has been the routine night after night. </p><p>He may also miss Danny, but he tries not to let that get to him, too.</p><p>A Post Ep for 5x19.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. I'm new to writing in this fandom, so I thought I would dip my toes in with a little ficlet that takes place after 5x19. I hope you guys like it. :-)

He doesn’t remember falling asleep, all he can recall is flopping down onto the couch, grabbing the remote and turning the TV to some show on the Discovery Channel. Ever since that day, that awful case, he’s felt tired and worn out and this has been the routine night after night. 

He may also miss Danny, but he tries not to let that get to him, too. The daily phone calls have been making him feel a little better but it’s still not the same.

So three days after he told Danny about that day (he hadn’t meant to, but Danny had reminded him that he can identify his facial expressions even over the phone and dragged it out of him. Then he let Danny berate him for thinking that Steve would be bothering him for venting and that had been kind of nice. Okay, really nice.), he is awoken by a soft voice and a gentle hand on his forehead.

He is absolutely certain that he doesn't need to defend himself, because this person's presence is as familiar to him as her father's, even with his eyes closed.

“Uncle Steve.”

He breathes deep and opens his eyes, the corners of his lips turning up in a fond smile without any hesitation.

“Gracie,” he breathes, sitting up quickly. “What…how…where’s your dad? You guys are early.”

Grace’s smile is so beautiful, he has to grab her into a fierce hug. She squeezes him back and buries her face in his neck.

“I’m right here,” Danny says from behind him, before Grace can answer his question. Steve turns, keeping his arm around Grace, to see his partner setting two duffle bags by the door. 

“Sorry, still move a little slow,” Danny says. 

“You could have called, Danny. I would have gotten you from the airport. Or even met you at the door to help with the bags.”

Danny shrugs and sits down in the nearest recliner. “It was sort of last minute. Seemed easier to call a cab when we got in. I’m fine, babe. Don’t worry about me, okay?”

Steve can’t help but worry about him, but as he casts a critical eye over his best friend, he sees that the time with his family seems to have done him some good.  


The bruises on his face are a mottled green and yellow and he is sitting like his ribs are still a bit tender, but the weight that he seemed to be carrying in his posture for the last six months seems to have eased. It’s not completely gone, but honestly, this is the best Danny has looked in a while. He watches as Danny squirms until he is comfortable in the chair, giving a contented sigh when he finds that special spot that means he can sprawl, arms loose over the sides of the chair, feet on the coffee table. Steve can feel himself starting to relax, too.

“…doing all right?”

Steve startles, realizes he’s gotten lost in himself again. Grace has taken her coat off, tossing it over the back of the couch, and settled down with her head in his lap. He runs his fingers through her hair, listening to her hum sleepily.

“Hmm?”

Danny huffs, amusement lining his eyes. “I suppose that’s the answer to my question, huh? Have you gotten any sleep?”

“A bit,” Steve answers, but he can tell that Danny doesn’t believe him. He knows Danny won't agree with his definition of the amount of sleep he should be getting. That's an argument they've had many times and, for some reason, he never seems to win it, so he doesn't even try this time.

“Maybe you can answer my question, though? You’re early. I thought I was getting you from the airport the day after tomorrow?”

“You were, but after that phone call after…well, after…and you haven’t sounded much better since, I figured I would come back and you know, help you with the paperwork. Since you aren’t that good at it and all.”

The ‘you needed me here’ goes unsaid, but it still rings in the air anyway. Steve feels his eyes fill without his consent and he works hard to blink the tears away.

“Your family okay?”

“Half of them are getting there,” Danny answers softly. “What about the other half, huh? You gonna tell me with words, so I don’t have to nag them out of you?”

Steve smiles, looks down at Gracie, who has dozed off against his leg. He reaches over to grab a throw pillow and succeeds in getting it under her head without waking her.

Then he looks back at his best friend and smiles softly. “I’m getting there, too.”

Danny smiles at him, his eyes drooping. “Well, that’s something, I guess. Though, I was looking forward to nagging you.”

Steve lays his head against the back of the couch, stretches his legs out in front of him, getting as comfortable as possible. He knows with Danny’s healing injuries, his own lack of sleep, and the fact that he’s got a 13 year old asleep on his lap that they should all find more comfortable sleeping arrangements, but part of his family is back where they belong. He really is beginning to feel so much better already. Everything else just seems superfluous. 

“Tomorrow, Danny. You can nag me about anything you want starting tomorrow.”

Danny snickers, already half asleep. “Gonna hold you to that.”

“I hope so,” he says on a sigh, not really meaning to say it aloud, but knowing he did when Danny chuckles again, then all is quiet.

Yeah…better already.

End


End file.
